Finally Something Permaneant
by GabbyTiva4ever
Summary: Ziva never thought she would get her "something permanent" until now. Another take on what should've happened in the finale. Tags to Family First and PPF.


**October 1** **st** **, 2013**

 **Location: Israel**

 _Tony and Ziva were in the orange groove burying her 'I Will' list after she updated it with Tony's help. She was wearing a light grey sweater with black cargo pants and he wore dark green shirt with a dark blue jacket and black pants with boots and a watch on his wrist. He also had some facial hair which did make him quite sexy if you ask Ziva._

 _Ziva ran her hand through her curly hair and began to stand up. Tony followed while looking at her. Ziva looked at him._

" _Feel better?"_

 _She put her hand up to her hair while looking at him._

" _No but it's a start."_

" _You don't have to do this alone. Come back to DC with me."_

" _The first thing on my new list was I will let go of the badge.."_

 _Tony cuts her off_

" _I'm not talking about NCIS. Listen you can bag groceries for all I care. Just come home."_

 _Ziva looks away for a second and hums then she looks back at him._

" _I just.. want you to come home.. with me"_

 _Tony could feel himself become emotional for the first time. He felt like he was losing a very close friend, a lover. He would change for her. He would do anything to get her to come home with him._

 _Ziva averted her eyes away and she started to leave when he gently grabbed her arm. She looked at him._

" _I don't think that's…"_

" _Listen, I know it's hhard.. I know you wanna change. I can change with you."_

 _He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them back up to look at her still and then he lifted her hand up to kiss her knuckles. He was starting to get a little teary eyed. He did want to change for her and become a better man because she deserved that. If it wasn't for her, he would probably still be a playboy visiting the playboy mansion while being with different women. He let go of her hand and she brought her hands up to his cheeks while they both looked into each other's eyes. She leaned in and rested her forehead gently against his._

" _I'm fighting for you, Ziva."_

 _He whispered softly to her. He could definitely hear the emotion in his voice. He would fight for her a million times if he had too. They both closed their eyes._

" _I know.."_

 _Tony had his knee on the outside of her leg. They just stood there holding each other like how two people in love held each other._

 **October 4** **th** **, 2013**

 _This was it. They knew what would be happening tonight. He was leaving to go back to DC. Ziva didn't want him to stay with her because it wouldn't be fair. She didn't want to disrupt his life for her. He had a life, back in DC. She had to do this alone. She needed/wanted to start over in life. She was tired of people dying especially those who were close to her heart._

 _Tony had been up for a while now and was lying in bed with Ziva right beside him_. _He watched over her as she slept like someone who hasn't been sleeping for the past several years. Her face had so many years of worry._

 _Reaching his hand out to stroke her cheek, she stopped him._

" _Don't.."_

 _She cracked open an eye and saw him draw his hand back. She opened her other eye and she looked at him softly. She yawned and wiped the sleep out of her eyes._

" _Were you watching me?"_

 _He shrugged, but smiled softly._

" _Maybe.."_

 _She looked at him for a while since this would be the last time she would see him for god knows how long. She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek gently and just looked into his eyes. Over the years, Tony knew what buttons to push to make her go crazy and got her annoyed at him when he acted all juvenile. Although, he drove her up the wall she knew at some point she would end up loving him but she was afraid of falling in love and end up pregnant with an assassin baby._

 _She started to lean in to kiss him_

" _Ziva.."_

 _Her lips were inches away from his and she shushed him by placing her lips to his in a nice soft kiss. Tony's eyes widen a little at the sudden move but didn't move. He figured she was just emotional from what would be happening tonight. Sighing, He didn't want to leave her here to defend for herself and do this alone. He had told her that she was not alone and he meant it._

 _He let her kiss him a few times before he started to kiss her back. The kiss was soft and gentle. They peaked each other's lips a few times then Tony felt her open her mouth slightly. So, he weaved his hand gently and started to kiss her deeply. Suddenly, he felt the bed shift and she rolled on top of him while kissing him back deeply._

 _They kissed deeply for a long time. Tony's hand in her hair and he was playing with it. Their tongues were fighting for dominance but they moved like they were making love with each other. Tony moaned a little as Ziva pulled away and started to kiss down his jawline to his neck._

" _Ziva.."_

 _He breathed out and he closed his eyes a little feeling her kiss down to his neck. She kissed his neck then kissed the spot she knew would drive him crazy. He bit his lip and made her look at him. He searched her eyes and had a question in them, she understood what it was and she nodded softly. He leaned in and kissed her with passion and then turned the tables on her. He rolled them over so he was on top and she squealed._

" _Ziva David, did you just squeal like a little girl?"_

 _She shook her head but smirked_

" _No, you just imagined it.."_

 _She kissed him with passion and he kissed her back with the same passion. He then pulled away and began to trail kisses down to her neck. He kissed her neck a few times before letting his hands roam down to the edge of her t shirt she was wearing. He looked at her silently asking her permission to take it off._

 _She raised up and took off her shirt herself to save him the trouble then she laid back down and looked at him. She grinned softly and Tony looked back at her._

" _Zee.."_

 _He groaned softly and started to kiss her neck again. He mumbled into her neck and then he slid his hand to her back to the clasp and he undid it. He lifted his head to look at her while he slowly slid the straps down her arms. She shivered slightly and she let him take it off. He pulled it off and threw it behind him._

" _God, you're beautiful.."_

 _She swallowed a little. He leaned down to kiss her neck and then he sucked on the spot he knew would drive her crazy. She moaned a little and he trailed his lips down her throat to her chest. He smiled softly and he kissed both of her breasts before licking her nipple. She gasped slightly and moaned again feeling it harden._

" _Tony.."_

 _He smirked and did the same thing to the other one. She moaned softly and she ran her fingers through his soft hair. He then began to suck her breast a little and her hands began to remove his shirt. Once off, she threw it on the floor and her hands started to roam his chest. She pulled him gently and kissed him hard._

" _That wasn't fair.."_

 _She looked at him, breathing slightly. He looked back at her and smirked. His eyes have turned a dark green and hers were a dark brown._

" _All's fair."_

 _He trailed kisses down to her stomach and then he gently bit her hip bone and she gasped slightly. She could feel herself get wet between her legs. She needed to speed things up a bit so she started to take off his pants. He smirked, watching her._

" _A little impatient are we?"_

 _He chuckled a little. In one quick movement, she had his pants off and threw those on the floor. She grinned and blushed._

" _Yea a little."_

 _He looked down and noted she still had her pants on. Grinning, he slowly took them off and he threw them on the floor. He placed soft kisses all over her stomach and he started to down slowly. She bit her lip and moaned softly as she felt him kiss her front. He kissed his way back up her body and then kissed her deeply as his hand roamed down and slipped into her panties._

 _She held her breathe and braced herself as Tony slipped a finger inside of her to feel how wet she was for him. He groaned and leaned his head to her neck._

" _God, you're wet."_

 _She gasped and arched her back off the bed a little then she moaned softly closing her eyes. Tony felt this and smiled. He felt himself become hard in his boxers and he moved his finger slowly back and forth. He kissed her neck a few times and then he started to suck on her weak spot which was right behind her ear._

" _Tony, .."_

 _She groaned and felt herself become wetter. He really needed to stop this. It would be over before they started. She removed his hand and she flipped them so she was on top. She kissed him quickly and looked at him, smirking._

" _Now that, is definitely not your knee."_

 _She felt him poking her thigh and he grinned. He kissed her quickly and rolled them over again. Then he took off her panties. He blushed but smirking._

" _Maybe.."_

 _She hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down and used her feet to get them the rest of the way off. They looked at each other into their eyes and Tony's roamed her whole body and back up._

" _Gosh, you're hot!"_

 _She smiled and let her eyes roam down his body and back up._

" _Same to you."_

 _He leaned down and kissed her deeply and with passion. They both breathed through their noses and they slowed down the kiss a bit to let it be slow and long. He then pulled away and looked at her seriously. He swallowed._

" _I love you Ziva.."_

 _He breathed out and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. She looked back at him into his green eyes and breathed out._

" _I love you too Tony.."_

 _Tony held eye contact with her and then he slowly pushed himself inside of her. Her body resists at first then he pushes back in. They both moaned as they both became one. She moans loudly as he sinks deep, pressing intimately against her cervixes. His arms wrap around under her thighs spreading them wide._

 _His hands slide up her sweaty back to curl around her shoulders. He doesn't pause as he begins to move into her hard and fast. Her hands slide down his damp back. She grasped his ass, her hands struggling to have something to hold. His chest rubs against her nipples._

 _He switches angles with his hips, him moving at an upward angle then he makes his moves shallower, hitting the right spot. Her legs start to tremble._

" _Cum for me, Ziva. I'm going to cum so hard and so deep inside of you."_

 _She groaned slightly and she couldn't move. He had the control. His grip on her shoulders tightens and his thrusts are no longer shallow. He is going deep and hard. She gasps as she gives into her climax. Her legs tremble, her muscles tense, and tears roll down her cheeks as pleasure rolls through her body. She screams out._

" _Tony!"_

 _He moves deep and he moans out as he cums deep inside of her. She captures his moans with her mouth. Her hands slide from his ass to wrap his back as he settles down on top of her, his body still shuddering in the aftermath._

" _Ziva.."_

 **November 12** **th** **, 2013**

 _Tony was exhausted from the very long case of a hit and run murder. He finally sent in his report and he shut down his computer. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He said goodbye to everyone and headed down to his car. He got to his car and threw his bag in the backseat and drove off._

 _He got out of his car and walked into his apartment building. He took the elevator up to his floor since his legs were give out from chasing bad guys. He hummed the theme song to James Bond then he walked out of the elevator when the doors opened. Approaching his apartment door, he noticed a box sitting there._

" _Hmm I wonder what this is.."_

 _Curious, he unlocked his apartment door and carried the box inside. Setting his things on the hall table and setting his bag down by the door, he went over to the kitchen and cut the tape using a knife. Opening it up by the flaps, he was shocked at what the box contained._

 _The box contained these 3 things; a note, a shirt, and a photo. The note said 'Come find me signed sweetcheeks', the next thing was a photo but it wasn't an ordinary photo; it was an ultrasound photo, the shirt said 'bun in the oven.'_

 _Tony's eyes widen and his head shot up_

" _I never thought my dream would become a reality."_

 _He went and booked the next flight out without thinking. He wanted/needed to see her. He swallowed and looked down at the photo in his hand. He had so many emotions coming at him at once. He didn't even know how she was feeling._

 _He gets to Israel within 13 hours and he took a cab to the farmhouse. He took a deep breath and he looked up. Even though he hasn't been here in a little over a month, it felt like 3 years. He slowly reached his hand out to knock on the door._

 _Ziva heard a door shut and she breathed in slowly. She knew it was him. She didn't know how he felt becoming a father and quite frankly she didn't know how she felt about becoming a mother. She did know one thing, she did want it so much. She always said she wanted something permeant and by god that's what she got._

 _Ziva slowly opened the door and held her breath._

" _Tony?"_

 **August 20** **th** **, 2014**

 _Ziva woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. The baby was pressing against her bladder and it was very uncomfortable. She was about sit on the toilet when she felt a gush of warm water run down her legs. Her eyes widen a little and she remained clam._

" _Tony!"_

 _For the birthing plan, they decided to have a home birth since Ziva was born in the very same house all those years ago. They had called their birthing coach and told her what was going on. She said to call her in a few hours and keep track of the contractions._

 _She was in full labor now. She held onto Tony's hand as the midwife told her she could start pushing now. He groaned a little as he could feel the pressure of her squeezing his hand._

" _That's it.. push."_

 _She kept pushing and did the midwife told her to do. Then she started to curse in Hebrew._

" _You are never.."_

 _She stopped and looked straight ahead. She heard something. It was her father._

" _You're doing good Ziva, I'm proud of you."_

 _Her eyes widen a little and she teared up a bit._

" _Abba?"_

 _She keeps pushing as the midwife tells her to then she stopped so the midwife could clean her nose and mouth out._

" _Yes I'm here.. relax."_

 _She smiles sadly_

" _How's Ima?"_

" _Rivka is fine. So is your sister."_

" _I miss you both.."_

 _She then heard something call her name and it was the midwife. She looks at her softly. Tony heard crying and he smiled softly._

" _It's over Zee.."_

 _The midwife cleans her up and gently places her in a baby blanket, wrapping it around her small body. Ziva held her arms out as the midwife carefully sat her down in her mother's arms for the first time. She looked at her and tears fall freely down her face._

" _Oh my.. Tony. Look at her."_

 _He was smiling as he looked at his daughter lying there in Ziva's arms. He couldn't believe it! He was an Abba now._

" _She's beautiful Zee.."_

 _She looked down at her daughter lying in her arms. She couldn't believe it! She was an Ima now. She finally got her something permeant. She then looked up at him._

" _I love you Tony."_

 _He smiled leaning down to kiss her softly._

" _I love you too sweetcheeks."_

 **The End..**


End file.
